Call-waiting services in a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or an IP network offering Voice over IP (VoIP) services can be a useful means for detecting calls from second parties during an established voice session. Presently, operators offer a call-waiting service in which said service is applied to all calling parties or none at all.
A need therefore arises for a method for selective call-waiting in a communication system.